


不莱梅之路 6

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom





	不莱梅之路 6

>6~秘密

上次的DreFes过了几天之后，我想起来夫胜宽跟我说周末可以出学校，运气好的话还可以在外面过夜不被查到，所以我打算趁这周末出去转转，看看这座我从没来过的城市，也买一些宿舍房间里需要的家居用品。

我的大多数衣服都是不好吸水的材质，行李箱里有一件范思哲的棉衬衫，已经被我当毛巾用了半个多星期了。

转学过来这几天，虽然对pledis 还是有很多陌生需要学习的东西，但怎么说也已经开始交到一些朋友，最熟的就是同为97年的二年级同学，另外还有就是公开练习生当中的那个表演组，我去看了好几次他们练习，有时候练习结束也会顺路一起回宿舍。

我想同学们的新鲜劲大概也已经过去了，我走在学校里，他们只会稍微多看我一眼，而不再是那种从上到下仔细打量的目光。

他们都是长相很好，又想当偶像的年轻男生，pledis的校门里并不是全部生活，他们在外面的交际圈里都是和他们同样青春精彩的男孩女孩。我想我普通的长相或许可以省去很多烦心事吧，那些轰轰烈烈的戏剧纠缠就留给漂亮的人吧。他们如果能把我当成无性别的同学，可能我也能在这个学校里待得更自在一点，之前的那种注目礼真的让我太难堪了。

周五晚上，我自己在宿舍里做下周的作业，真是学得要吐血。我不是真正有艺术追求的人，在外国时学人文艺术的原因和大多数小孩一样，就是因为学不会别的，也不想承受学习压力。这种浑水摸鱼的学科，会打扮自己就算学会了，对女人来说更容易，和个男艺术家一交配，就自动成为女艺术家了。

我原本以为制作人也是这么轻松的事情，偶像要出歌的话我就给作曲家开会，传达我的想法。偶像要演出的话，我就给造型师开会，让他们设计真正有想法的时髦造型。

但是谁知道偶像的歌竟然他妈的是要我来学习乐理知识去制作，偶像的演出竟然是要我去联系服装场地，而且这个场地的图还他妈的要由我来设计。

我看着我熬了两夜千辛万苦做出来的丑丑floor plan，又看着sketchup里我熬了两夜建出来的丑丑场地模型，气到一摔鼠标，回床上躺着。累死我算了，本人当了这么多年青年艺术家，就没受过这个罪。

我躺在床上玩了会手机，看到文俊辉发来条消息，我一点开，是个游戏分享链接。本来想直接关上，但还是顺手回他一条：发错了吧哈哈。

过了一会，可能是一局结束了，文俊辉发了个猫咪的对不起表情过来，我看见了就没再回。

文俊辉是高年级，好像是和hoshi还有那个小男生李知勋同年级，但和他们一点也不一样。他们俩好像到哪里都是核心的人，但文俊辉总像一个边缘人，感觉总是挺怯的。我觉得他像那些有自己小圈子的东亚留学生，什么都是紧紧抱着中国的那一套，不准备打开自己，虽然这没什么错，但相处总是不自在，不时髦。

有时候我去表演教室看他们练习，偶尔和文俊辉聊天，他和我说话时总是越说越快，目光也四处游移，明显就是想赶快结束话题，把我打发走。

他总是一副芒刺在背的样子，所以我见到他也是一样芒刺在背，偶尔会在学校里碰到他，我只是鞠躬问好，也没有兴趣说什么别的话。

这样我发现学校里只有我一个女同学的另一个坏处，那就是没有人能一起私下说坏话。我好几次都想和徐明浩说说文俊辉坏话，但很怕造成长舌妇的形象，总是忍住。

我觉得徐明浩好像也不怎么喜欢和文俊辉相处，他如果是个女生，多适合和他一起说坏话啊。唉，有时候打开消息框，想和之前的朋友们聊聊，一想到要介绍漫长的前因后果，就觉得很累，不想说了。

我躺在床上，看看那边桌子电脑屏幕上的建模界面，愁得叹气。这种课业压力的感觉已经快五六年没有了，原来这才是正常学生们的生活。

窗外是城市灯光映红的夜空，才晚上八点多，平时这正是准备化妆出门的时间，想念朋友，好朋友，坏朋友，虚荣的朋友，害我的朋友，车窗夜风灌进的那些电子乐和油门声。

我想明天周末不用上课，就暂时不管这些作业了，换了件衣服，趿拉上拖鞋，拿上门卡，到宿舍楼下买了杯咖啡，喝着走着自己在学校晃荡。

学校里的树和路灯围聚的飞虫，我自己这么沿着球场走着，很多教室都还灯火通明，隐约有音乐的声音，都还在练习。我知道有很多人是练通宵的，他们有一种总结出来的作息是一天睡两次，一次睡两个半小时，据说这样最不困。

二号楼这边平时没什么学生过来，再往前走就是隔壁女校，我自己晃荡着，心想，之前女校还在正常运营的时候，这里晚上会很热闹吧，偷偷谈恋爱的年轻男孩女孩，都瘦瘦的，身上很香，青春的恋爱，和心里的梦想，唉，真感人。

二号楼是博物馆和校史馆，白天开放，我白天从来没想起来进去看过，反而现在晚上大门已经关了，我倒挺想进去的。

之前白天看到这栋楼的楼顶有人，我现在也想上去瞧瞧，不过没法进二号楼里坐电梯，只能爬后门的楼梯。

我在夜色里晃悠到后门，去爬楼梯。虽然快晚上九点了，但在学校里，还灯火通明，所以我自己一个人也不觉得有什么可怕的。同学们虽然都是男生，但他们都已经为了当偶像而付出很多，犯强奸罪的话就前功尽弃，我的长相还不至于能让人自毁前途。

我自己爬了六层楼，气喘吁吁终于爬到楼顶，手里咖啡的冰块化了大半，我手心都是渗出凝聚的水。

二号楼顶楼没有人，当然没有人，有人的话也太可怕了。原来顶楼是一个可以吃饭的地方，几张桌子，大遮阳伞，椅子，怪不得有时候看到有人拿着饭盒往二号楼这边走。

我到处看，在顶楼这里能看到学校外的门店，车来车往，还有女校那边的操场，在夜色里，只有学校的路灯亮着，一个人都没有，教学楼也都是一片漆黑。

我看着那些建筑漆黑的影子，想象以前那里也灯火通明的样子，穿制服裙子的女孩，也通宵努力练习着的年轻女孩，窃窃私语，排挤的眼神，珍贵的青春。

以前这个顶楼肯定是很受男同学们欢迎的地方吧，我看了一会，发现地上有几个烟头。我想，这里确实挺适合抽烟的，下次过来的时候带盒烟吧。

我又到处张望了会儿，找把干净的椅子坐下，咬着咖啡吸管玩了会手机。

金珉奎发消息过来，问我周末要不要一起出去吃个饭，带我到处玩一下。

我过了一会回他，发了一个羊驼歪头的疑问表情。

金珉奎又发消息过来，说叫上明浩硕珉他们，我们97一起出去玩怎么样。

我回复说哈哈过几天吧，我这周末要置办家具。

金珉奎回，网购吧。

我回，不会。

他发来一个狗狗惊吓的表情，又发，那你去哪买？

我回，不知道啊，等会回宿舍查一下。

金珉奎回，那就周末一起吃饭呗，吃完陪你买东西，你要是买很多东西，自己肯定拿不动。

我回，哈哈那也太麻烦你们了，不用了。

金珉奎回，不会，明浩肯定不嫌麻烦kk。

我看了心里砰砰跳，他们是不是说什么了，他们是不是私下说我什么了，是不是说了那个，发现那个了。我最害怕暴露的那几件事情又在我心里一遍又一遍，我的疑心，又开始，我自卑心的疑心，让我永远都不能快乐的疑心。

我一直没回复，金珉奎发了几个表情过来，忽然又发，你现在不在宿舍吗？

我回，嗯。又问，你怎么知道。

他回，你刚说等会回宿舍。

我说，哦。

我看看周围，对着漆黑的夜空拍了张照片，发过去，说，猜我在哪。

我等了一会，金珉奎一直没回我，我坐在椅子里仰头看天空，觉得有点累，犯困，这里要是有个索道能把我送回宿舍就好了。

在这里睡一会吧。我想，如果能一觉睡到天亮就好了，日出或许也是不同的体验。

以前旅行的时候，在露天的地方睡觉，公路的加油站，或者原住民的树林里，他们有一种树，长得像巨大的字符，是贴着大地，曲折着长的，像俄罗斯方块那种，奇怪吧。那些树是印第安人的记号，好像沿着就能走向什么，但那时只是在贴着大地的树干上睡着了，没有去寻找。

想起那时的事情，夜风温和，我把腿蜷进椅子里，找了个姿势，拿起手机看了一眼消息和时间，放回桌上，在椅子里蜷着睡了一会。

只睡了一小会，我迷糊睡醒的时候拿起手机看时间，睡了还不到四十分钟，脖子和腰都有点疼，又觉得身体有点冷。

天台那边有个人站着，背对着我，正看着天空。

我看到那个人影差点吓得叫出声，心里直跳，赶快按灭手机，闭上眼睛继续装睡。

手机新闻推送提示音响起，把我吓得一哆嗦。

我假装顺势被惊醒，打着哈欠拿起手机看，手指边在主屏幕划来划去，边想应该怎么办。我心里想着是该假装没看见那里有个人，直接离开，还是演一下如何不经意发现他，自然地和他打个招呼，然后撤退。

正想着，我又想，咦，不对。

目光悄悄移过去，和他在夜色里一下子对望，我说，“Vernon？”

他穿件连帽卫衣，运动裤，抄着口袋，看我。这里暗暗的，他的轮廓很深。

“你怎么在这？”我说着从椅子里站起来，活动有点麻木的腿和身体。

他没说什么，我走过去，跟他说，“你过来散心的吗？”

Vernon看着我，忽然问我，“你是来找我的吗？”

“？”他的问话，而且不说敬语，我愣了一下，说，“我随便逛过来的，不知道你也会在这啊。”

他“哦”了一声，说，“你刚才在那边睡着了。”

我说，“哦，忽然有点困，本来想说要是能直接睡到天亮的话就好了。”

Vernon看了我一眼，笑笑。他不笑也像小男孩，笑起来也像小男孩，露出额头也像小男孩，缩在卫衣领子里的半张脸也像小男孩，手指那样子点点的动作也像小男孩，让我觉得像饼干铁盒和下午海滩的谋杀案。

我从上次DreFes之后都没有见到Vernon，今天见到他，我心里还是一直砰砰跳。

我想说什么，看到他手边的天台栏杆放着一盒万宝路和火机，就看了他一眼，说，“是你的吗？”

Vernon顺着我的目光看，点点头，说，“哦。”

他看看我，又说，“姐姐要吗？”

“哦，好。”我说。

他于是磕出一支，给我点上，自己也点了一支陪我抽了。

Vernon抽烟的样子超级像西洋电影明星，这样的夜色，那一明灭的火光映照的他的睫毛，他几乎要透明了，我简直要克制着才能不一直盯着他看。

我用尽量平常的语气，跟他说，“其实我刚才在那边就想，这里好适合晚上过来抽烟啊。”

他点点头，说，“哦，真的。”

我望着远处城市映红的夜空，慢慢抽着那只烟，  
[不要把姐姐当成坏女人哦。]太恶心了怎么可能说得出口！  
[你最喜欢的电影是哪一部？]会不会有点太生硬了。  
[谢谢你的烟哦。]话题终结out。  
[你的卫衣很可爱哦。]意图也太明显了。  
[我刚才在那边睡着了很傻吧？]啊啊啊和第一条一样恶心。  
[DreFes上的表演很帅哦

诶。

“你们DreFes上的表演很帅哦。”我说。

Vernon正抬头看着天空，听到，就转过来看我。他手指夹着的香烟燃烧，暗红的光点好像呼吸，他说，“哦，姐姐去看了吗？”

“嗯。”我说，“最后投了你们队的红色哦。”

他听了，笑了一下。我觉得这不是一种友善的笑容，他只是低下头抽烟，我有了理由看着他，盯着他的侧脸看，看着他，问，“怎么了？”

他没什么表情，说，“当然是投了红色。”

我想起那天DreFes结束时的场景，不用去算票数，举起的手机，亮起的闪光灯，全部都是红色卡片，没有一票蓝色，一片全部红光的海洋，被那片红光映照，红色的人群，红色的脸庞和欢呼声，人们的拍手，舞台上的他们。

宣布胜者，他们对着这一片红光的海洋鞠躬，金珉奎，Vernon，还有那个在表演里从头到尾都没有开口的细长眼黑头发男生。

那是一个红色的夜晚，我那时被气氛感染，在人群里高高举起那张红色卡片，心也激动地乱跳，好像在那一大片太阳般的红色中朦胧感到了偶像的意义。这时我想说些什么，但好像对于胜者的Vernon来说，那并不是一个他还想要再提起的夜晚。

我不想这么快就结束和他的交谈，烟仍然燃烧着后退，我希望它慢一点。

我正看着那一节烟灰，忽然听到Vernon说，“上次的比赛是B1级的。”

他声音总是低低的，我听得心里发痒。不管他说什么，我都分心地想，能被他喜欢的人是幸福的人吧。

“哦，嗯，这个我知道。”我说，“B1级别的校园比赛是非官方的，对吧。”

他垂着眼睛，睫毛也垂垂的，说，“因为级别很低，所以很少有已经公开的练习生会去参加。”

我回想那个红太阳升起的夜晚，好像他们对手的那个队，唉，记不清表演了什么，好像确实是在表演结束之后就重新戴上了黑色口罩，最后出来鞠躬的时候好像也是戴着口罩遮住脸的，我本来都差点以为那一队是伴舞还是什么工作人员之类的。

“B1比赛因为没有学校管理，所以有时候会有想不到的情况。”Vernon好像在回忆什么，想着，脸上忽然笑了一下，这次是柔和的笑容，他和我说，“哦，我还是新生的时候，去看过一次B1DreFes，那一次是一个声乐组和表演组的比赛。”

“不同的类型也可以比赛吗？”我问。

“嗯，学校的官方比赛不可以，但B1比赛是没有规则的。”他说。

“但是这种观众现场投票的比赛，肯定是表演组那种比较有优势吧。”我说。

“哦，对吧？”Vernon看着我，他的眼睛笑着，很兴奋，好可爱。他跟我说，“一般都会这么想吧，但是那次真的，完全不同来着。”

“嗯？”我说。

“声乐组表演的是唱跳的舞台，表演组反而唱了一首抒情的ballad。”Vernon和我说着，他的眼睛几乎发光，说，“我们当时在下面看，真的，都没有想到。”

“诶？”我说，“那最后谁赢了？”

他靠近我靠得太近了，几乎要碰到我的手，我心里一直跳，他声音听起来很兴奋，跟我说，“第一次投票是两队平票，正好平票，神奇吧。”

我被他的这种发亮的眼睛和他所说的这个故事感染，也变得兴奋，就像我自己也在那个不同寻常的夜晚。我赶快问Vernon，“那平票然后呢？”

他只是看着我笑，说，“你猜。”

“算两队都赢了吗？”我说。

Vernon摇头，他那么笑着，像小男孩，那么凑近我，说话几乎在我耳边，他身上的香味和烟味。“他们平票之后又比了一次，你绝对想不到，真的。”

“哎呀，说啦。”我催他。

他似笑非笑地看着我，深深的眼睛笑着，睫毛眨眨的，声音很低，说，“是撒娇吗？”

天哪，我竟然因为小男孩脸红。

Vernon跟我说，那天两队平票之后，表演队和声乐队的队长，两个人竟然合作表演了一个舞台来决胜。舞蹈，强烈的歌曲，拉开枪栓，他的嘶吼，像并肩战斗的配合，无法掩盖的光芒，和人群巨大的欢呼声，天哪，好像我就在那个夜晚，见证那一场像暴雨一样的表演，然后和我身边的每一个人一样，举起叠合的红蓝卡片。

我想象那一大片紫色的光，在那个潮湿躁动的夜晚，好像紫色浮动的雾气。Vernon告诉我，那很美丽，就像中国的桃源境。

我脑海中这时的念头是，天哪，原来偶像也会读书。

那个夜晚充满传奇色彩的紫色海洋，还有也变成校园传说之一的，声乐队长的舞蹈和表演队长的rap。皇帝的老虎和狐獴，太可惜了，他们俩之后再也没有过这样的比赛和合作表演。

“诶？”我说，好小说式的说法，“皇帝的老虎和狐獴？”

Vernon也那样看着我，说，“没有人告诉你吗？”

我摇头，说，“是说那两个队长就像老虎和狐獴的意思吗？”

他说，“哦，可以这么说。”

“那皇帝呢，是谁？”我问。

Vernon用那种小男孩的笑的眼光看着我，跟我说，“别人都没有告诉你，那我也不会说的。”

“这是什么意思！”我说。

他笑笑，转开话题，说，“那天晚上的比赛真的很帅气。”

“嗯，肯定很棒。”我对他笑，说，“我只是听你说，都觉得很激动。”

“我当时想，要是以后我也能表演那样的舞台就好了。”他说，“而且那样的表演，可能只有在没有规则的B1比赛才有机会出现。”

那一定是一场胜负都不重要了的表演，只是表演，献给来看他们的人，记住这场暴雨再走，好了不起的心。

我想对Vernon说，你们上次的表演也很帅气啊，但他的眼光，我想这并不是他现在想要听的话，于是没有说，只是听他说。

高级别的DreFes比起舞台比赛，更是人气的比赛，有高人气成员的组合获得更高的现场投票，赢了比赛之后等级更高，变得更有人气，下次DreFes就会得到更多票数。

那时的B1校园赛还是充满生命力的斗兽场，也是不能参加高级别DreFes的练习生们展示自己的唯一机会，有人会用B1向公开练习生宣战，那或许会是一战成名的夜晚。

我大概知道了Vernon的意思，那天去看的DreFes，对我和所有观众来说，我们是在躁动气氛中变得兴奋的一员，以为自己是创造那片热烈红太阳的一员，青春剧般的与有荣焉，为自己的参与而感到激动和正确。

但那时站在舞台上，被我们映红的Vernon，他想的是什么呢，是对于对手的不安和羞愧吗，得到了一定会被爱着的诅咒，用自己的人气，不公平地杀死了别人，热烈的血红色。

那就是那时他看着台下我们激动的笑脸，心里想的事情吧。

我想起自己那时也举起了红色，那种羞愧十倍地回到我身上，难堪极了。我不知道该说什么，小声说，“对不起……”

“啊，没有，我不是那个意思。”Vernon赶快跟我说。

“当然不是你的原因，B1赛早就变成这样了。”他说，“我们会参加B1，也只是想试试，以为这次说不定会出什么意外，有不一样的结果来着。”

我听着他的话，只能说，“哇，你们真够有挑战精神的，还盼着出意外。”

Vernon只是笑笑，没说什么。又从烟盒里磕出一支烟点上，我看着他在夜色里被一瞬间火光照亮的脸，心想，看样子还能再聊一会。

“你喜欢抽什么烟？”他吐出一口白雾，侧头问我。

好像好像好像电影明星，我说，“都还行。”又说，“只要是蓝莓爆珠都挺喜欢的。”

他夹着烟，笑着看我，说，“ok，下次给你带。”

“对了。”我真的很想了解，问Vernon，“你刚才说B1比赛早就变成这样了，为什么会变成这样啊，以前不是很自由吗？”

他“哦”了一声，说，“以前练习生之间还没有特别明显的人气差别，现在的人气排名几乎已经确定了，很难再有什么改变了。”他说，“这也是原因之一吧。”

“嗯？”我说，“那还有什么别的原因？”

“还有一个最重要的原因。”他没有看我，只是看着顶楼的夜色。

Vernon告诉我，在我来pledis之前，大概一年前，学校增加了一项新制度，就是测评分，占每个练习生成绩的百分之十五，这是一个非常大的比例。

我问他，测评考核分是什么。

每个学生在每一次校园比赛里投下的票都会被记录，如果投给了最后的赢家，测评分就会提升，如果没能投给胜利的一方，分数就会降低。

这自然有听起来很公平正确的说法，一个偶像当然要有能准确评价别人表演的能力，但它加速导致的等级壁垒不言而喻。

Vernon告诉我，这个测评分的制度原本只在学校举行的高等级DreFes中实行，但半年前开始，连B1级别比赛的投票也开始计入测评分了。

我不知道该说什么，只能说，“呃，学校也，太那个了。”

Vernon看着我，眼睛眨眨，跟我说，“哦，这是学生会想出来的办法。”

学生会，我一下子想到洪知秀那双笑盈盈的眼睛，不是吧，长得人面桃花的，是那么深沉的心吗。

我没有说话，Vernon说，“哦，那哥真的很

他没说完，也没接着往下说，我问，“怎么了？”

“没事。”他说，“你以后会见到他的。”

我想问他，但想想，还是没有问。

Vernon抽完他的烟，忽然笑嘻嘻地看着我，和我说，“下次再在这里遇到我的话，我就告诉你一个秘密。”

f存档成功！


End file.
